


fool's folly

by asemblanceofinfinity



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: Angst, F/M, can i make that a genre, conflicted georgia, georgiangst, making out with the enemy lmfao, why do i write stupid sad things for pairings i actually like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemblanceofinfinity/pseuds/asemblanceofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we're not supposed to be falling in love, we're supposed to be falling in hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fool's folly

**Author's Note:**

> me before writing this: wow kana and georgia should really fuck  
> me after writing this: wtf and i thought i liked this pairing
> 
> when will i ever give my poor, sweet ships happiness? idk, probably never.  
> an older work, originally posted to ff.net, once again, read there if you want to.

"I hate you, I hate you, I  _hate_ you," she mumbles against his lips. If her intention was to stop the kiss, she's doing a horrible job of it. His lips don't leave hers, and she doesn't seem to mind.

When they do break apart, he's pretty sure she whines – so strange considering she's  _Georgia_ and she'll be damned if she's going to let him get the better of her – and he chuckles, placing his finger on her chin and tilting her head up.

"Oh, I know," he says in that teasing voice that she wants to kiss out of him. Or punch out of him. She's still not sure. "But that doesn't mean that  _I_  hate  _you_."

Georgia is completely sure she just squeaked, which is ridiculous and  _oh, stupid girl, stupid girl don't let him know you didn't mean it_ but then he's chuckling and she looks up because damn, she knows that with that stupid little sound comes nothing but trouble.

His hand falls from her chin and he gazes into her eyes and –

"But that doesn't mean I like you, either."

Her blood is boiling and she's ready to punch him and that stupid, stupid smug face and annoying smirk and all those qualities that make her blush yet make her angry all the time. She's sure the blush on her face has left by now and that squeal has turned into a gasp of shock because how could he say something like that?

"Why, you –"

"Ah, ah, ah, Georgia, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says, tantalizing and rude and dear lord he's asking for it, isn't he?

She throws her fist forward because he  _really d_ eserves it this time, but he catches her wrist and pulls her closer.  _Stupid girl look he's got you now –_

And then it's the most gentle of touches on her cheek, which is crimson red and burning hot. "Oh, I was just kidding. I know that you know that I don't hate you."

"In fact, I don't think I've ever hated you."

Georgia wants to laugh because that's the silliest thing she's ever heard leave those damned lips of his. They both know that's not true. They've hated each other at some point in time, and that's the stupidest lie he's ever told.

She accidentally laughs anyway.

He quirks a brow, "What's so funny?"

He's starting to get angry now because that wasn't supposed to be funny and if Georgia is messing with him… He knows that she probably doesn't believe him, but she should because he really does like her.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one, Kana!" she says in between chortles and chuckles and giggles.

His grip on her wrist tightens and now it is evident to Georgia that he hasn't let go of it.

"Ow, stop! Let –"

He silences her with his lips, and she's sure that there wasn't a wall behind them before but everything is rough and now she really doesn't want to do this.

She pushes him off and he glares at her.

"What're you doing?" she asks in between pants and glares.

His anger starts to cool down once he realizes what he's doing but it's already too late because he's made  _something_ clear and what that something is Georgia can't be sure.

"I wasn't lying, Georgia," he whispers, "I've never hated you."

Georgia doesn't say anything. She lets him kiss her and have his way with her. She loves this boy so, so much but she knows that's he's just lying. Those words are sweet, sweet nothings she wishes meant something. As much as it hurts, she'll be okay with it.  _Stupid girl, stupid girl, stop this, stop this right now you're not okay with it you're such a fool –_

They're not supposed to be falling in love anyway.


End file.
